1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to a dual vacuum mount type support device for holding an electronic apparatus or a rack and more particularly, to a dual vacuum mount type support device that has two vacuum mount assemblies pivotally connected to two distal ends of the support arm and lockable by a respective pivot lock such that the two vacuum mount assemblies can be fastened to a flat surface of a furniture or wall and a flat surface of an electronic apparatus for securing the electronic apparatus to the furniture or wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hanging support may be installed in a bathroom or inside a car for hanging towels or other things. Regular hanging supports are designed for mounting on a flat wall or planar glass panel, not suitable for installation in a corner area between two abutted walls. Therefore, the application range of conventional hanging supports is limited. Further, vacuum mount type support devices are commercially available. However, conventional vacuum mount type support devices commonly have the drawbacks of complicated structure and high manufacturing cost. Further, it takes much time to assemble the whole assembly.